someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Night
This is my first 'creepypasta'. This is based of real events that happened to me back when I was a kid, with some things embelished to add a little 'creepy' into it. I hope you enjoy. Family Night When I was a kid, I used to spend a lot of my free time over at my aunt's house. It was sort of the meeting spot for all of my cousins and siblings. We used to go over to her house and, since she was a gamer, we'd play a lot of video games. Mario Kart for the SNES was a big hit with us, and we'd often have tournaments between us all to see who would get the last slice of pizza, or, to see who was better: the boys or the girls. It was all in good fun, and I still cherish all of the quality time we had playing that great game. When not a lot of us were hanging out over at my aunt's house, we'd take turns playing Super Metroid or A Link to the Past. I swear, half the reason I love video games as much as I do today is because of going over to her house. However, one rather strange and utterly terrifying event happened while I was over there one day. It was a Saturday morning, and I awoke with utter glee, knowing that there was no school today and that I could go over my aunt's house and play video games with all my cousins. So, I hopped on my bike and rode as fast as I could to go over and play some more SNES, or maybe even the newly released N64! My face was full of excitement, knowing I had two whole days to play video games with my family (I was spending the night). When I arrived, I was a bit displeased to see that a few of my cousins we're already playing the SNES. They were playing a new game they got at the local video rental shop: "Family Feud". It was based, obviously off, of that cheesey game show that no one really watched anymore. However, watching the two different different players bicker back and forth while they were playing got me all excited to play this game with them. It actually looked kinda fun, at least in a competitive way. Eventually, the eldest cousin won the game, and looked for new challengers to test her 'Family Feud Power'. I stepped up to the plate and began to play against her. To my surprise, I utterly demolished her and won the bragging rights for the day in Family Feud. We soon were all tuckered out and went to sleep for the night. I, being the last person to arrive, got the honors of sleeping on the living room floor. With all the lights turned off and the TV turned on, we all passed out relatively quickly... except me. I, strangely enough, could barely sleep that night. I'd sleep for two hours, wake up, then sleep for two more. From what I understand, it happens to a lot of people sometimes, and, I admit, I was sleeping on a very uncomfortable, hard wood floor. However, at about 4 a.m., something strange happened with the TV and the SNES. I looked to the TV and saw that Family Feud had been turned on. Instead of playing the movie we all enjoyed, all I could hear was the rather annoying, 16-bit rendition of the Family Feud theme. However, a game had already been started. Figuring one of my cousins was going through the same thing and simply fell asleep playing before I woke up, I leaned in to turn off the SNES. As I did, I took a glance over to the screen and saw the family currently playing looking extremely tired and worn out; some of them even looking angry. I looked closely as the 16-bit music became all jumbled up and polyharmonic. The faces didn't look 'hyper-realistic', or anything like that, but they did look off from the normal, smiling faces that the family members usually had. I was about six years old. It didn't take much to scare me and I simply sat there, frozen. I didn't dare turn the SNES off because I feared for what the game would do if I tried to turn it off. I simply laid there, curled up under my blankets, listening to what I interpreted as monstrous music with evil, pixelated men and women staring at me under my sheets, waiting for me to come out so that they could further mess with my horrified child mind. I eventually did fall asleep, and when I woke up, my cousins were back to playing Mario Kart once again, and the Family Feud game was tossed aside, almost completely obscured since it was halfway under the couch one of my cousins had been sleeping on. "So... no more Family Feud?" I asked, almost sounding ecstatic. "Yeah, I don't want to play that game anymore," my cousin said, her voice cracking since she had just woken-up. "Oh? Too afraid I'll beat you again?" I asked, feigning confidence, but really, I was relieved. "No... I just don't want to play it anymore, okay?" "Why?" "Because, I had a nightmare, okay? I know it's dumb... but I had a nightmare that the people in that game were staring out me." ...I never told her that I witnessed the same thing that night, and, to tell you the truth, I'm glad I didn't. I pushed the events to the back of my mind and am now finally typing them out. This all really happened, even though I'm sure it was just our childish imaginations that caused it... ...But I was awake when it happened to me. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life